LIDAR sensors are valuable tools for obtaining information about surroundings in an environment such as distances to various objects, types of objects, and so on. Consequently, LIDAR sensors are becoming more common in vehicles and especially in autonomous vehicles. However, while LIDAR sensors can be highly accurate and useful for identifying objects according to a basic shape and for determining distances to the objects, these sensors generally do not provide further information. For example, when a LIDAR sensor scans an environment, the sensor emits waveforms that are then reflected off of objects. The LIDAR sensor detects the reflected waveforms and, for example, constructs point clouds that identify points on surfaces of objects in the environment from which the waveforms reflected.
The LIDAR sensor can combine these points to generate representations of objects according to the reflected points. The point clouds provided by the LIDAR sensor can identify various objects such as vehicles, people, etc. However, the LIDAR sensor does not provide information beyond the simple points. Thus, additional aspects of objects can be difficult to determine especially when other sensors, such as cameras, are unavailable or cannot perceive an object due to environmental conditions.